


A woman can love another one

by Deelya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Feelings, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelya/pseuds/Deelya
Summary: « Passant son autre main derrière la nuque de la jolie rousse, Margaery rapprocha petit à petit ses lèvres des siennes et, quand il ne restait qu'un espace infime entre elles, fit patienter la jeune Stark, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la fit languir d'attente, d'espoir, de désir. »





	A woman can love another one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un one shot avec une petite romance entre Margaery et Sansa! :3 Pourtant, je n'avais jamais envisagé sérieusement ce couple, et je n'aime pas vraiment Sansa, mais cette idée m'est passée par la tête, et je dois dire que je l'apprécie assez, en fait ;p Donc voilà, c'est court, c'est juste une petite idée que j'ai eu envie d'écrire pour m'amuser, mais j'espère que ça plaira à certains! :3

C'était une magnifique après-midi, que Sansa passait en compagnie de Margaery, à flâner dans les jardins fleurissants du Donjon Rouge. La future reine expliquait à la jeune Stark les différents critères d’appréciation qu'ont les femmes pour les hommes. Certaines les aiment petits, d'autres grands, et cetera ; chaque femme est différente, mais chacune peut trouver chaussure à son pied, quelle que soit sa fantaisie personnelle.  
-Et une femme peut-elle aimer une autre femme ? l’interrompit Sansa.  
Immédiatement, elle regretta cette intervention. Ce n'était pas le genre de propos qu'une dame devait tenir ! Seule les catins se permettaient d’insinuer de telles choses dans leurs bordels, mais pas elle, pas Lady Sansa, elle ne devait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit !

Margaery lui lança, les yeux plissés, un regard indéchiffrable. Sansa s'en sentie d'autant plus gênée, frustrée, dépitée, énervée contre elle-même. Oh, si seulement les mots ne s'étaient pas échappés de sa bouche ! Si seulement elle s'était comportée comme une dame digne de ce nom, comme Septa Mordane le lui avait appris ! Si seulement elle avait su garder ses réflexions inconvenantes pour elle ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas ce genre de pensées... Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas s'en empêcher, elle avait beau essayer de les chasser, elle n'y arrivait pas : elle se demandait désespérément quel goût avaient les lèvres de Margaery, quelle sensation procureraient ses mains si elles passaient délicatement dans ses cheveux, quel sentiment elle éprouverait, si la jeune femme lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille... Puisqu'elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de ces pensées impures, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les laisser dans un coin de son esprit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et ne les partager avec personne. Hélas, elle n'en était même pas capable ! Il avait fallu que les mots se frayent un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres d'eux-même ! Certes, elle était loin d'avoir étalé toute l'indécence de ses songeries, mais c'était déjà une phrase de trop.

-Venez avec moi, se contenta de dire la magnifique Tyrell.  
Les joues rouges d'embarras, Sansa la suivit sans un mot. Margaery la mena à travers les haies volumineuses, les fleurs parfumées, la végétation colorée, jusqu'à quitter le jardin ensoleillé pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Arrivées là-bas, elle ferma délicatement la porte, et se posta devant sa coiffeuse sans mot dire. Sansa, quant à elle, se tenait droite, restée près de la porte, honteuse, ne sachant sur quel pied danser.  
-Que pensez-vous de ce bijou ? demanda soudainement Margaery en montrant un pendentif au bout duquel se balançait fièrement une fleur d'or, emblème des Tyrell.  
-Magnifique, Votre Grâce, balbutia Sansa, non sans avoir sursauté en entendant les mots de la jeune femme trancher le silence pesant.  
-C'est mon frère qui me l'a offert. Loras. Vous savez ce qui se dit sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? À propos de ses...préférences.  
-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, Votre Grâce, répondit immédiatement la jeune Stark, ses joues s'empourprant de plus en plus.  
-Oh, enfin, très chère, vous avez beau être aussi pure que le blanc de la neige caractérisant votre demeure, les racontars circulent vite à Port-Réal. Rien ne reste un secret bien longtemps. Vous savez de quoi je parle.  
-Mais non...enfin, je...je...  
-Ne vous tourmentez pas ainsi, ma chère. Vous essayiez de me ménager, et j'apprécie ce geste. Mais je sais que tout le monde est au courant au sujet des faits de mon frère. La plupart sont indignés, certains hommes voudraient peut-être, quant à eux, "passer du temps" avec lui, et une grande partie du peuple a des choses plus importantes à faire que de savoir qui a mis qui dans son lit. Mais vous, chère Sansa, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
-Eh bien, je...je...J'imagine que tant qu'il est heureux...c'est le principal...  
-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Vous savez, j'éprouve une profonde affection pour mon frère. Il a toujours été là pour moi, moi pour lui, et je veux juste son bonheur. Peu importe ses penchants peu communs, s'il est heureux, c'est le principal, comme vous dites. D'ailleurs, pour tout vous dire, j'ai toujours porté une certaine curiosité aux invertis... Dans le bon sens, évidemment.  
Si Sansa pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus rouge, cela ne faisait pourtant qu'empirer, elle se sentait presque scintiller tant le sang affluait vers ses joues, s’étendant ensuite un peu partout sur son visage, son cou, sa nuque, trahissant son embarras déjà évident de par sa manière de se tenir, de s'exprimer et de, justement, ne pas s'exprimer.

Margaery ne fit pas de commentaire au sujet du pourpre qui s'emparait du teint pâle de la jeune fille et se contenta de déposer délicatement le pendentif offert par Loras à sa place, avant de retourner son attention vers la Stark aux cheveux auburn. Elle s’approcha d'elle à pas délicats, tandis que Sansa, clouée sur place, ne savait que faire, que dire, que regarder. Déposant une main sur sa joue, Margaery la caressa affectueusement ; ce simple geste suffit à envoyer une onde électrique dans tout le corps de Sansa, qui se sentait à la fois désespérément gênée mais aussi, elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, indécemment béate.  


Passant son autre main derrière la nuque de la jolie rousse, Margaery rapprocha petit à petit ses lèvres des siennes et, quand il ne restait qu'un espace infime entre elles, fit patienter la jeune Stark, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la fit languir d'attente, d'espoir, de désir.

Ce n'était pas correct. Sansa ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas une catin, elle était une dame. Elle épouserait un seigneur respecté, enfanterait ses héritiers, tandis que Margaery siégerait aux côtés de Joffrey... Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, non, elle ne pouvait pas être si proche de la future reine... 

Finalement, ne parvenant plus à tenir ce supplice qui lui semblait durer des heures, elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune Tyrell. Le baiser avait alors commencé brutalement, mais les lèvres de Margaery étaient douces, sucrées, elles avaient le goût des fraises qu'elle avait dégustées précédemment -envoyant d'ailleurs une onde de désir chez Sansa, qui l'observait savourer ses fruits avec obscénité.  


Sansa se laissa aller et se permit de caresser délicatement les lèvres de la jeune femme avec sa langue, lui demandant la permission d'entrer, qui lui fut immédiatement accordée. Leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une danse passionnée, aucune ne voulait dominer l'autre, seulement se découvrir, se caresser, s'aimer.

Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, à contre cœur, le temps seulement de reprendre leur souffle. Le front posé contre celui de Sansa, Margaery répondit à sa précédente question, posée alors qu'elles étaient encore dans les jardins :  
-Oui, très chère, une femme peut en aimer une autre.


End file.
